Anything, but Normal
by Lorna Roxen
Summary: She went missing seen years ago, to work at Global Dynamics, then left. Now, under certain sorrowful events, she's back, to save the town and see some old friends.


"Dammit, Stark! One of these days you are going to get me killed! Just showing up during an undercover mission like that! Jeez!"

"Look, I'm sorry Lorna! But Eureka needs you."

"What did I say last time? No! I stick to my decisions. Butt out! I'm in the middle of something!"

"Fine, but just so you know he is in Eureka."

"What do you mean? How'd he get the security clearance? I thought he was just a US marshal!"

"He was driving your sister to LA after she ran away from her mom again and crashed. He saved the town and is now the town sheriff."

"Does he know about what I do?"

"No, he doesn't even know about your connection to Eureka. According to your files, you are still missing."

"Wow, so I haven't been declared dead? Even after seven years?"

"Nope, but we need to focus. After you left Eureka, the project you were working on was set aside for anyone willing. You see we haven't had any offers to pick it up since you left, so it's been sitting in the file room for all three years. Now, it's gone. Someone stole it. But there have been animal attacks on everyone associated with it."

"So they're using the device to kill the makers of it? Isn't that ironic?"

"Do you know who and why someone would do that?"

"I'm not sure, but I could go back and take a looksey?"

"The only people still alive are Jim Taggart and Frances Warren."

"Oh! So Jimmy is still alive? Good, good. Has he caught LowJack yet? I love that dog."

Stark shook his head no, but looked like he wanted to say something else. Then it hit me.

"Is... Is Elizabeth dead?"

He didn't speak, but I knew the answer. She was dead?

"Did she go without pain?"

I felt tears swell up in my eyes. He nodded yes. "Has her... Has her funeral happened yet?"

"No, it's today. If you leave in the next two hours or so you might make it."

"Oh." I wiped the forming tears away from my eyes, and then forced a smile. "Well we'll just have to get cracking' on the murderer! He'll have hell to pay." I smirked evilly.

"Here's your ticket. Meet me at the London Airport in an hour with all your stuff and we'll take a flight to Salem where we'll drive to Eureka. You don't have much time to pack, if you want to make it so let me drive you to your hotel."

"Okay, I'm staying at the Montcalm hotel when you get there tell the butlers you are with a Martha Jones and they won't tow your car. I'll be down in about 30-45 min."

When we got to the hotel, I sprinted to my room, #331. I grabbed my orange duffle bag and headed downstairs. I had everything already packed because when you've had the experiences I've had in my time working for the US government, you have to feel secure to leave at a moment's notice. I ran up to the front desk as soon as the doors opened. I checked out of the hotel and met Stark by the car.

He looked surprised for a minute and then drove off.

Back in Eureka

Jack Carter's Pov

"Today we are hearing not to weep of the behalf of the fallen, but to celebrate everything they've accomplished and the imprint of them on our lives. For we are burying Elizabeth Silversteam, John Elric, and Ian Jefferson in hopes they are in a better place." Reverend Harper spoke while the 3D imager played the Holographic videos of each person. Ian was an older man with gray eyes and graying hair, while John was a guy who looked to be my age with dark black hair and blue eyes. The girl, Elizabeth was in her late 20's. She had fiery red hair and bright green eyes. The video had some of her happiest moments. One was a video of her building some sort of laser, one was of her laughing with her friends, and the other was of her Spinning in a circle laughing with a girl who had dark brown hair and Chocolate brown eyes. They apparently didn't know they were being filmed and when they turned around towards whoever was filming. Why did she look so familiar? I nudged Henry with my elbow and asked "Who's that girl in most of the videos?"

"Oh, that's Hazeline Kae; she worked here about three years ago, but left."

Hazeline's Pov

I stepped onto the graveyard. I walked towards where I heard the speech. She was really gone. I stood about 30 feet back behind where the mourners were. I saw my dad and Henry whispering in the back row. Dad hadn't changed a bit. He did look a bit older, and considering I didn't see Abbey there, I guess he divorced her.

Then all of a sudden Dad stood up and walked towards the police jeep parked off to the side of the crowd. He got in the driver's seat and put his head in his hands. I walked towards him, and tapped on his shoulder. "Um, you're Jack Carter, correct?"

"Yes, can it wait? I need to be alone."

I guess he hasn't seen me. "Um, are you sure you want it to wait?"

"If Zoe has done something, I'm sorry. Message Jo Lupo down at the station. I need to leave now."

"Okay."

I walked away. I guess it was a bad time? I walked towards the line for the open casket. I grabbed one of the white roses and waited until it was my turn to say something to Elizabeth. "Liz, I'm sorry I left. Can you forgive me?"

I touched her cheek and laid the rose on her casket and I finally looked towards the 3D imager. It was the day we completed the mind controller and after it succeeded we were jumping up in the air hugging. She was my best friend for the past seven years. I'm going to miss her so much. When I turned around I saw Henry staring at me, I guess to try and figure out where he knows me from. I smile stiffly at him and walk forward. "It's great to see you again, Henry."

"Hazel Kae."

"Yeah, I came back for Liz's funeral."

"I'm sorry our reunion is under such tragic happenings."

"Same here. I heard you have a new Sheriff? A Jack Carter?"

"Yeah, he's not a genius, but can be clever at times. So where have you been the past three years?"

"Sorry, but that's classified. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Can you do me a favor, though Henry?"

"Sure, we need to catch up anyways." he said with a smile.

"Great, can you take me to the Sheriff's office? I need to speak to... I think her name was Jo Lupo? I have to leave a message for the sheriff." I smiled.

"Sure, but you can call her on my cell phone, I want to treat you to a lunch at the Diem. Besides Vincent would love to see you again."

He handed me his phone and the number was already dialing. "Hello, this is Deputy Lupo?"

"Yes, I'd like to leave Sheriff Carter a message."

"Okay, shoot."

"Just tell him that Hazeline Kae is in town and would like to meet up with him and Zoe. Tell him to contact Henry when he gets this."

"Oh, okay, I'll be sure to have him contact you as soon as possible."

"Thanks Ms. Lupo."

Then we both hung up. Henry was looking at me curiously. "How is it that you know Carter?"

"Oh, well if I tell you that'd spoil the fun, wouldn't it?" I smiled mischievously.


End file.
